


How It Turned Out

by Suriya



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriya/pseuds/Suriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV of an original female character named Maya. She is Patrick's best friend, although Patrick's boyfriend Pete thinks otherwise. The story is about Maya's life experiences being Patrick's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I Go Through For Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be judgemental. I was bored so I started a new story. Deal with it.

Hey guys, my name is Maya Black.

Well, my full name is Mayana Jane Elizabeth Simmons-Black but that's so long and royal sounding so I just use Maya.

What is there to know about me...

Well, I'm 16. I was born when my mom was 17 and I only live with her. It's me and her against the world, unfortunately. I've never known who my dad is or even his name. All I know is that I was mistakenly created but my mom says I'm not a mistake, I'm the best thing that's ever happened to her. Until she found out I was bisexual. Well technically I'm pansexual, but my mom doesn't know the difference. She literally treats me like garbage now. Because she is super religious. So I try to avoid being around her alot and just go to Patrick's house.

What else...

I live in California. I love music and I plan on becoming a singer for a band as soon as I can find a decent one. I just got out of a relationship with my best friend's sister, Hayley. I am now dating a guy by the name of Gabe Saporta, who I am very much I'm love with.

You think life is easy. Bullshit. Trust me, everyone expects me to be perfect and my mom expects me to marry a guy. 

But enough about me.

I'm here to tell you the experiences I have had being Patrick Stump's best friend...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to sneak out of my house on a Saturday to go to Patrick's house.

"If I have to look at another damn math problem, I will scream", Patrick says after we finally finish our homework.

"Oh come on, you big baby, it's not that bad", I say, throwing a pencil at him.

"Says you, 'Miss I always get straight A's and am practically perfect in every way'", Patrick says, mimicking my voice.

"You suck", I say.

"You love it", Patrick says.

"If I didn't, I would've left your ass years ago", I say.

"So...what now?", Patrick says.

"Video games?", I say.

"Sure, I want a rematch from last time, I will not be defeated", Patrick says.

"It was MarioKart, don't be a baby", I say, turning on the TV. 

"I will not be defeated", Patrick says.

For about 2 hours, they play MarioKart.

"So, how are things going between you and Pete?", I ask.

"Good, could be better, but good", Patrick says.

"What happened?", I ask.

"I really shouldn't...", Patrick says. 

"Come on, best friends don't keep secrets from eachother", I say.

"Pete thinks me and you like eachother", Patrick says.

It takes a few seconds to register what he just said. Then I burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right?", I say.

"No", Patrick says.

"You...Me", I say, "No."

"Well Pete thinks I like you", Patrick says.

"That is the bullshittiest thing I have ever heard, not that you're not a great guy and all but you're with Pete and I'm with Gabe, we're all happy, it should stay that way", I say.

"I know but Pete's jealous of all the time I spend with you", Patrick says.

"That is bull to the shit", I say, "if he loves you, he wouldn't care, it's not his decision."

"Okay, I'll talk to him", Patrick says, "thanks."

"I'll be here all week...actually I'll be here all weeks", I say.

"So...how are things between you and Gabe? I'm still sad that things between you and Hayley didn't work out because I could've been your brother in law and best man at your wedding but if you're happy, I'm happy", Patrick says.

"We've never been better. You would be the flower girl at my wedding, tossing flower petals at me", I say.

"Hey! That is mean", Patrick says.

"So is this", I say as I throw a shell at Patrick's car, causing him to lose again.

"Another rematch", Patrick says.

"That's the 30th time you've said that", I say.

"This the 31st, another rematch", Patrick says.

"This is the last time", I say.

"Okay", Patrick says.

He concentrates on the game and is in 2nd place at the moment.

Halfway through the race, someone walks in the door. I can't complain. This is Patrick's house.

Pete walks into the living room. "Hey", he says.

"Just a minute, Pete, I'm about to kick Maya's ass in MarioKart", Patrick says.

"Please, you're in 4th place now and I'm in 1st, that is not going to happen", I say.

"Patrick, I'm raiding your fridge", Pete says.

"K", Patrick says, not even looking away from the TV.

After the game, I celebrate my 30th victory in a row today.

"Admit it Patrick, you're just incompetent at MarioKart", I say.

"Ok I admit...that I will one day have my revenge", Patrick says.

"I'll be waiting", I say.

We both get up and walk to the kitchen, where Pete is eating a sandwich.

"Hey Pete", Patrick says.

"Hey", Pete says.

"Hi Pete", I say.

"Hey", Pete says.

"You ready to go?", Pete says to Patrick.

"Of course", Patrick says.

"Where you guys going?", I ask.

"I'm taking my boyfriend out to dinner", Pete says, with a somewhat fake smile. I can tell he doesn't like me. But I really don't give two shits because Patrick and I are still best friends.

"Have fun, I'll just hang out with Hayley for a bit", I say.

"Oh we will", Patrick says.

"Not too much fun", I say.

"No promises", Patrick says.

"Adios, Patrick", I say.

"Bye Maya", I hear, "Bye Hayley."

"Don't stay out too late", Hayley says from upstairs.

The two of them leave. It's just me and my ex-girlfriend turned close friend, Hayley in the house.

"Hey Hayley, wanna do something?", I say as I reach her room.

"Sure, you wanna watch a movie?", Hayley asks.

"Yeah, what do you have?", I ask.

"Let's watch some really girly romance movie that I can't watch with Patrick", she says.

"Okay", I say. 

For the next 3 hours, we watch twilight. I know, blech, right?

"Wow, I regret all my life choices", Hayley says.

"I know right", I say.

"So...", Hayley says, "What now?"

"I don't know", I say.

Hayley scoots a little closer to me and faces me.

She leans in a little. What is she doing?

After that, she pulls away, embarassed.

What was she trying to do?

"Hey, I'm home", a voice comes from downstairs.

"Oh, look, Patrick's home, we better go say hi", Hayley says, jumping off the bed.

That was wierd.

I walk down the stairs. Patrick is standing there.

"Hey, Trick", I say.

"Hey", Patrick says.

"Come here", I say, leading him to the living room and we both sit on the couch.

"I want to ask you something", I say.

"Sure, hit me", Patrick says.

"Well, after Hayley and I watched a movie, she was like trying to kiss me or something, what was that all about?", I ask.

"Well, duh", Patrick says.

"What?", I ask.

"Hayley's so not over you", Patrick says.

"Oh", I say.

"Yeah, I mean after you guys's first date, she was in her room singing 'I kissed a girl' until 2 in the morning", Patrick says.

"Wow, I have to talk to her and tell her that I'm already in another relationship", I say.

"Good", Patrick says.

"So enough about me, how was your date?", I ask.

"Um fine", Patrick says.

"Um?", I say.

"Yeah, it was fine", Patrick says.

"What happened? Did Pete hurt you? I'm going to kick that son of a bitch's ass", I say. 

"No, he didn't hurt me, well not technically", Patrick says.

"What happened?", I ask.

"Well...", Patrick says.

"What?", I ask.

"He...he wants me to stop being friends with you", Patrick says.


	2. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *awkward silence* *starts humming Under Pressure's bass line*

"What?", I say.

"Pete, he wants me to stop being friends with you", Patrick says.

"Oh", I say.

"Yeah", Patrick says.

"I completely understand", I say, "I'll just leave then."

"Maya, no", Patrick says.

"But you love Pete and I'm not going to stand in the way of that, I just want you to be happy", I say.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I need time to think", Patrick says.

"Okay", I say, walking out the door.

I get in my car, an old beat up Cadillac. She's garbage but she's my garbage. I drive all the way home, thinking about what Patrick's going to choose.

When I get home, I quietly go to my room and go to sleep.

                                   ~~~~

I'm woken up by the sound of my phone ringing.

I look at the caller ID. Patrick.

"Hello", I say, picking it up.

"Come over, we need to talk", Patrick says.

"K, be there in 10", I say and hang up.

Oh my god. He's going to tell me to get out of his life. Oh my god.

Either way, I get in my car and drive to Patrick's house. 

"Trick, I'm here", I say.

"Up here", Patrick says.

I go upstairs and go to Patrick's room.

"You f*cking choose her over me?", I hear Pete say. I hear more screaming afterwards.

I enter the room to see Pete and Patrick looking pissed.

"Well, she gives a damn about my feelings and doesn't make choose between the two of you. She even tried to leave because my happiness meant more to her than her own feelings", Patrick says.

Backing up.......

"So you're saying that I've never cared about you?", Pete says.

"Well, you don't show it", Patrick says.

"You're going to regret choosing that bitch over me", Pete says.

"Get out. Now", Patrick says.

"You-", Pete says.

"NOW", Patrick says.

"Fine", Pete says.

He storms out the room. "Bitch", I hear him say as he walks past me.

I walk into Patrick's room to see him crying.

"Patrick, it's okay, he doesn't deserve you", I say.

He continues sobbing as I notice something on his neck.

"Patrick, what is this?", I ask as I move his shirt a little.

"Oh my god", I say as I get a closer look. It's a giant bruise.

"Patrick, what happened?", I ask.

He continues sobbing. 

"Wait, don't tell me he-", I say.

"Yeah, it was Pete", Patrick says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) No offense to Pete Wentz.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
